gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
Alban Mills
Alban is a Lightning Elemental from the large village state of Lebenheim in Lower Aneos. Disillusioned and distressed from the destitute state of his homeland, Alban began wandering Aneos in search of a greater purpose, and a cure for Lebenheim's decline. Appearance: Of formidable size compared to most humans, matching some Orcs in stature, Alban is a large young man of broad shoulders and heavy build. Medium-length dark brown hair sits atop his head, often unkempt and left a bit messy, while a rough stubble of dark hairs grows from his chin and cheeks. His face is strong and stern, if a bit gentle as well, obviously having seen his own share of the world to leave him with these features etched into his skin. Bringing life to his face are compassionate light-brown eyes and a warm smile (if only anyone could ever see it). Prefers simple, practical clothing, to fine and extravagant. He’s no taste for the finer things in life save for rare occasions of world-weary exhaustion or when he feels he needs to look presentable. But he mostly just likes to wear something simple and durable that will last his long hours of travel and adventuring. He typically wears a leather belt with pouches attached and a durable cloth knapsack for provisions. Consistent accessories to his outfit are a wooden pendant given to him by the elder who cared for him during his late childhood years, and a very worn dark navy blue jacket given to him by his father (now with the right sleeve burned off). ' ' Personality: As a young child, Alban was a rather violent and unpredictable individual. When it was discovered that the young boy housed a spirit from the beyond, most attributed his frequent anger to this elemental dwelling within him. But, in truth, no one knows why he was as he was. As he grew older, however, Alban also grew much calmer, to the absolute surprise of those within his family and community. Alban was now patient, quiet, calm, and careful. Gone were the days of his sporadic outbursts and violent rages he had as a young child, now there was a more peaceful, and humble Alban Mills. A young man of empathy and selfless compassion. He achieved a stronger state of harmony with the spirit sharing his mind and body, a lightning elemental named “Torden” that proved Alban’s only companion during many days of his life. But even with the wisdom and tranquility of mind he’s come to acquire, Alban still holds within him an unpredictable, reactive state of mind that threatens to give away at any moment when applied any amount of pressure. The man is typically stoic and controlled but stress can lead to outbursts and impulsive behavior. This can be exacerbated even further by encroaching depression resulting from recent events regarding his homeland. Alban is often at work trying to gain a firmer hold on his inherently reactive nature, very much aware of the problem his impulsive nature brings and dedicated to correcting that as much as possible while often suppressing his emotions and urges when they appear. The worst case scenario is that continuous suppression of his emotions in a stressful situation can ultimately lead to a sudden and violent release of said emotions. Normally, Alban is more reserved and introverted but age and experience have given him enough confidence to be personable while his humbleness and respectable nature also provide a better time interacting with others. He is well spoken and friendly, considerate of those around him, and willing to indulge in more lighthearted or humorous banter when in a comfortable position. Skills and Abilities: Lightning Elemental A capable caster of lightning based magic due to years of practice and meditation with guidance from his mentor, and his elemental companion. Weak and moderately powerful lightning-based attacks and spells are well within his capabilities, with more dangerous and explosive techniques taking more effort. Alban is also able to perform thunder based techniques utilizing the energy of his inert lighting ability to harness the concussive force and manipulate it to his will. This allows for attacks that rely solely on kinetic energy rather than electricity, such as his thunderwave, ''or ''thunderclap technique in which he creates a blast of concussive force that can debilitate foes or even send them flying. Ethnobotany In his teen years, Alban learned various practical applications of different plants and herbs that could be found in or around his homeland, as well as in a few other places where he has traveled. The preparation of different remedies and tools, though nowhere near the level of a true alchemist, have always proven quite the boon in situations of urgency. Or simply something useful whenever it was needed for some random task. This knowledge only goes so far, however, as Alban himself possessed not the greatest talent nor had he committed himself largely to honing his capacity with such knowledge. Practiced While Alban has received some training in martial combat, he is mostly self-taught. He is strong, quick, and steadfast. Capable of defending himself in most encounters with the use of martial or simple weapons, particularly hammers, and the fists at his sides. Alban has some experience wielding bows for hunting game, as well as conventional firearms such as rifles and pistols for practical, recreational, and self-defense purposes. Alban, while no master of anything, can take care of himself well enough. Or, at least, he’s been able to so far… ' Equipment:' Blackriver Pistol A large revolver of advanced make and expert craftsmanship built and made by master Dwarven tinkerers some amount of decades ago. Alban retrieved the weapon from Kol Emberbrand upon the old Dwarf's passing, and upon anyone asking where he acquired the pistol he only says "I got it from a friend." Alban was unaware of the pistol's true origins until a particularly nosy Dwarven merchant recognized the piece as one made only by Blackriver contractors. The gun is large, resembling a small rifle almost as much as a handgun, with a revolving cylinder that can hold up to four large caliber rounds of ammunition. With an ironwood grip and base, a dark blue metal frame and receiver with brass engravings, as well as a worn down example of the Blackriver crest etched into the upper-back of the grip: A black bear's claw. There is no hammer for firing the ammunition visible on the outside of the weapon, all it's mechanisms are intricately built into the frame of the pistol. Survival Tools Hunting Bow Recently escaping death and misery in the hostile forests of Vazana Valley, Alban now has on his person some newly acquired tools of utility. This includes a hunting bow once belonging to a fellow party member on his expedition into Vazana valley, an Orcish man named Goffric Hammerheart. The bow is large, and of a dark, heavy wood, made for someone of larger build and exceptional strength, such as the man who was Goffric. With a leather wrapped grip and some words engraved on the bow in Orcish that Alban does not yet understand, the Lebenite hopes to make great use of the weapon and hold onto it as a means of remembering Goffric and the others who perished in Vazana Valley. Hunting Sword Along with the bow Alban also acquired a hunting sword from Kol Emberbrand, a Dwarf whom was also a part of that Vazana expedition. The sword in its entirety is about a foot and a half in length from the tip of the blade to the base of the grip, resembling more of a large knife than a sword. It has a single edged steel blade with a serrated back, and a dark leather-wrapped wooden handle. It is a somewhat thick blade meant for utility purposes out in the wilderness as well as for the dispatching of game. A hunter would normally use it to deliver a killing blow to a beast they had mortally wounded with their rifle, bow, or other ranged hunting weapon. In an emergency however, it could also be used as a weapon in combat. Background: Lebenheim A small band of nomads once made camp in an open valley along the coast. Wanderers seeking refuge and livelihood, they found hospitable ground here and the small camp soon evolved into a fully established settlement. Some distance west of the Everwood, along a small patch of coast on the southwestern edge of Aneos, a little cluster of village communities had come to life. With time, more and more drifters and traveling bands had come upon these tiny hamlets and made homes of their own. To the point where even a few of the Everwood’s own denizerns had come to recognize the fledgling settlements and interact with the friendly and welcoming people who now called this area home. Collectively, these villages would be known as “Lebenheim”. A small assortment, a handful really, of humble villages that welcomed any and all. The local population came to be rather diverse, with those of varying race and ethnic origin trickling in over the centuries. And as a result, there are also some within these communities of mixed genetic background and racial heritage. These villages: Waveside, on the coast, Drifton on a small island a couple miles out to sea, Sentral Lebenheim proper alongside a river in the open plains, Leafside at the small forest beside it, and Welleside at the top of the valley, have remained closely knit together, the distance separating them proving not very far at all but a mild trek between each. And with centuries past, these clustered shantytowns expanded into a single larger village with small open roads separating the different towns-now simply districts and sections of a greater whole. While maintaining its modesty, Lebenheim has grown much over the years with freshwater flowing from Aeredale, the establishment of larger crop plantations and livestock domestication at Sentral Lebenheim and Leafside, and a small waterfront for boats and ships to dock at Welleside’s beach. These intertwining villages experienced prosperity. An Elemental Was Born Alban Mills was born to a local couple of Sentral, or central Lebenheim, where most the trade of the entire compilation takes place. Alban grew up alongside two elder siblings and multiple cousins who he played and learned with. But life had become increasingly more difficult for these villages in the coming years: With more crop failures, less trade, and the introduction of various drugs in recent decades leading to the rapid rise of drug-addiction and substance abuse among Lebenheim’s people. These factors took their toll on many of the small state’s residence, including Alban’s family and extended family. On top of this, Alban began to exhibit violent characteristics as his tantrums increased and affected most those around him. The added stress of the Lebenheim’s decline only exasperated the situation further. His parents tried moving to the coast to alleviate this conflict, and it seemed to be working, if only so slightly. When Alban turned nine, an elder of Welleside, a close friend of Alban’s maternal grandparents, came and adopted the young boy. She knew of his violent disposition, and of his status as an elemental host. She left the village with a young Alban in tow, travelling with the young boy under her wing for several years. In his teens, Alban returned home. And, to the astonishment of his family and childhood neighbors, a much calmer and more patient individual. But the new Alban came to find Lebenheim broken even further. Sentral, as the largest and most high-traffic of the districts, suffered most of all. More and more falling to poverty and addiction, this conflict serving to avert those who’d normally come to trade and disrupting Lebenheim’s economy. Each of the villages have their own specialization to live on, but with Sentral’s influence and figurative bridge between the villages falling apart, the rest are soon to follow. After a few more years of enduring Lebenheim’s decline, and trying to help it back to its feet, Alban began to lose hope. The elder from Welleside whom had taken him was gone, he didn’t know where. His elder siblings already left Lebenheim, deeming it a lost cause, more and more of his neighbors began to lose hope as more started leaving for greener pastures elsewhere in Aneos, or falling prey to the disparity. Lebenheim’s long life of hope and prosperity was coming to an end. Alban too, decided to leave his homeland. But not to abandon it completely. Alban promised himself, and his mother, he’d come back and continue to help however he can. So he left to wander Aneos in search of the answers he needed to save his home… ' ' Familiar: ''' '''Torden Torden, the Lightning Elemental, is cautious and reserved, but explosive in his emotions when pushed. He often provides council and guidance to Alban, in a constant, and somewhat futile, effort to keep the young Lebenite out of trouble and away from harm. Through years of instruction by Alban's mentor, and the necessity of survival, Torden and Alban have developed a sort of symbiotic relationship. Alban looks to the Elemental for wisdom and strength, and Torden does not relentlessly seek control of Alban's form, nor does he even desire it. In fact, Alban trusts Torden completely, and would allow the Elemental full control of his body in such a situation where he deems it necessary. See Also: Lebenheim Category:Player Characters Category:Elementals Category:Lebenites